OneShots and SongFics
by Xaleria07
Summary: A bunch of oneshots and songfics about Teen Titan characters and couples. 5th ch. Tears a songfic.
1. Try Love, Stupid

**  
Heya everybody! This is my first "story" so cut me some slack if I do things wrong. I'm open to criticism though and if I do anything wrong, it'll be great to point it out, but just don't shove it in my face like I'm the bad guy. :) I'll add more to this later on, but I hope you love this one-shot on my favorite TT couple!**

** Err...I'm totally sure I have to do this so here it goes:**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Teen Titans. So don't sue me.  
**

_Type: One-shot_

_Title: Try Love, Stupid_

_Pairings: RedxRae_

"What's a four letter word for a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person?" he asked as he looked at Raven.

Raven rolled her eyes as she put down her book. She looked at the crossword puzzle that he was working on. She frowned and said monotonously, "Try Love, stupid."

He chuckled, "How could they define Love as that? I mean, do they really know what Love is?"

Raven scoffed, "Does anybody?"

He smiled as he looked at her, "Maybe..."

Raven rolled her eyes again. "I doubt that you kn…" Raven was cut off as warm lips pressed against hers.

Shocked as she was, she couldn't resist the temptation to respond. She reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling closer to deepen the kiss. He had such a heavenly taste that Raven doubted anything tasted better. And he caressed her cheek so gently, hesitantly even, like he was wondering if he should be doing this. Even if he tried to stop, which he didn't seem to want to do, Raven wouldn't have let him

The kiss was altogether sweet and passionate.

What felt like hours were mere minutes as the two pulled away from the kiss to breathe. Raven could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as he let out a husky chuckle.

He chuckled again and smiled, "Maybe Love means being there for someone although it has risks." That sounded like just the right thing to say.

_He always seems to know what to say…_Raven thought with a small smile. He kissed her softly on the lips again. Raven moved in closer, but he gently pushed her away. When she whimpered, he laughed, amused with her response.

"I must bid you goodbye my Raven, but we'll see each other later. I have another heist to do tonight." He winked mischievously before pulling on his mask. Then he blew her a kiss and disappeared.

Raven frowned, "Drat that X." As she grabbed her book her eyes spotted the crossword he was working on. She picked it up and smiled.

In a couple of boxes were the words "I Love You".

She mumbled, "Maybe he does know what Love means."

**So how was that? I'd love reviews, although I'll keep continuing this if I don't get any. I know there might be someone out there who won't or can't review but loves to read this. I used to be like that (before I finally decided to register), and a lot of stories I loved stopped because the writer wasn't getting enough reviews. Reviews are nice (and don't get me wrong, I'd love some), but having readers is better.**

**Ciao,**

**Xaleria**


	2. Reasons and Ramblings of a Thief

**Boy, is it late, but I was awake anyway and this just hit me! I found it kind of funny and it does have a point. How come villains never get the spotlight? So, for my favorite character ever, I've given him the spotlight! I think I made him appear crazy though... :D **

_Type: One-shot_

_Title: Reasons and Ramblings of a Thief_

_Pairings: None_

People wonder why I steal. Is it because I'm selfish and over confident? Or maybe because I'm selling what I steal to big-time buyers to make me rich? Or is it because I'm just "looking out for number one"?

News Flash people: I haven't stolen anything, besides bird boy's suit of course.

I mean, during that Professor Chang thing, did I end up stealing anything? Nope, but bird boy _**stole**_ my belt back, and I'm the bad guy?

What about that time I saved bird boy's ass by helping him get his suitcase back? Hell, I'm still the bad guy even then!

Why is it that the kid wants to lock me up so badly? Cuz I ticked him off by flirting with Starfire? Or the fact I got past Cyborg's systems and stole _**his **_suit?

Sometimes I wish I could go up to bird boy and shove the fact that he's been on the dark side more than once in his face. Still, he's the "good guy" and is always forgiven.

I bet if that Terra chick hadn't saved their asses they wouldn't welcome her back like they do Robin. Robin has become a thief and Slade's apprentice, and all in one season! How screwed up is that?

Us bad guys aren't so bad if you try to see it from our views. Except maybe mad people like Slade and Mad Mod and Killer Moth and Brother Blood and Brain and Madame Rogue and…hell, okay, so maybe most bad guys are bad, but I'm not at least.

And what about Jinx? She helped them freeze the Brotherhood of Evil. That's gotta mean something.

For once I'd like to see an episode in the villain's view. Why's it gotta be the heroes all the time? You know, this makes me think. Too bad they're not making a damn season six. I protest! We should make a season with all the bad guys and what they think. It will certainly change a viewer's mind, wouldn't it?

See, now I've gotten way of subject, which reminds me…what the hell am I doing talking to myself?

**Poor X...don't worry! You're not crazy! We're listening! Or at least I am. Please read or review, or both:D**

** Ciao,**

**Xaleria **


	3. Nutella

**I was thinking of this after seeing the word "spread". I thought this would be funny and it has an alternative to the RedxRae pairing, so here is a new one-shot!  
**

_Type: One-shot_

_Title: Nutella  
_

_Pairings: slight RobxRae  
_

Every morning I see Robin come into the kitchen and automatically grab a piece of bread and stuff it into the toaster. He then takes a jar out of a cabinet and grabs a butter knife.

After his bread is done, he takes the cover off the jar and spreads this gooey chocolate spread on it. I usually would just dismiss this piece of activity as Robin's usual schedule, but I was intrigued to why he started eating this stuff.

At first, it was always just a cup of coffee and a newspaper. Then we ended up shopping at this seafood place when Starfire saw they had a sale on this kind of sauce she adored next to mustard. The spread had somehow ended up in our grocery bags and Robin didn't want to waste it, so he ate it. He then kept buying it afterwards.

There was never a day that went by without him eating it. That's when I started to notice. This morning was no exception.

Robin was spreading the stuff on his piece of bread when I interrupted him. "Robin?"

"Yeah Raven?" Robin looked up from his breakfast.

"What is that stuff I always see you eating?" Robin stared at me for a while, shocked.

"Uh, it's Nutella. It's like peanut butter but tastes more like chocolate. It has hazelnuts and skim milk too." He hesitated then slowly asked. "You wanna try some?"

"Sure," I shrugged. I gave him a small smile, "Why not?" 

Robin stared at me for a long while before smiling back, "Okay then." I watched as he toasted another bread for me and spread the Nutella on it.

It was just like chocolate. So nutty and sweet. Kind of like Robin. I guess if anyone asked me for one word to describe Robin, I'd say 'Nutella'.

**Not too much RobxRae, but I still find this kinda cute! And Nutella is so awesome!! It's a great alternative to peanut butter and it's so sweet!! Go try it, it tastes best on pan da sal (a type of bread). R&R please!**

** Ciao,**

**Xaleria **


	4. Buy or Take

I realize this is short, but I just had to write it. The idea wouldn't get out of my head. So enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Type: One-shot_

_Title: Buy or Take_

_Pairings: RedxRae_

In this world, you either buy or take. I choose to take rather than buy. I mean, why waste money on something I can always just steal?

But then I found something I could neither take nor buy. It was too easy to take, and I hated a job with no rush in it. It was too precious to buy, and I could never afford it.

So what did I do to acquire such an item? That, I'm not so sure myself.

I watched it every night, hoping that one day I'll have it. Whenever it seemed like it could be danger, I stepped in. I couldn't resist it's pull as it drew me closer and closer.

I wanted it so badly; I would do anything in the world. That's when I found out how I could get it.

So that night, I pulled off my costume and folded it carefully. I put it in a box then tied it with a string.

I brought my costume with me that night I went to get what I wanted. I handed the costume in, in order to receive my prize. When I finally held it in my arms, I realized I had not taken nor bought this item. I had merely sacrificed for it.

At that moment I found out what love truly was. I gave up being Red X just for it. I wanted the love Raven and I shared. That is what I could neither buy nor take, only sacrifice for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hoped you liked it.

Ciao,

Xaleria


	5. Tears

**I realized I never really made a song-fic so I made this one. Eh, I think it came out sounding weird. Hope you guys enjoy it though!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Type: Song-fic_

_Title: Tears_

_Pairings: None_

He smiled slightly as he looked at the picture in his hands. He touched the faces of his parents as he whispered, "Mom, dad, it's been a while."

His mother was smiling, her green eyes glowing as she held up her precious son to the camera. Her brown hair fell down in curls, tickling her son's face as he laughed.

His father's arms were wrapped around them as he smiled proudly. His blue eyes were soft and kind, his blond hair gleaming in the light.

_Big tears fall down like puddles  
When something cuts it bleeds  
Big storms leave towns in rubbles  
Shore just recedes_

He had missed his parents for a long time, and today was their anniversary. "Happy anniversary!" he said with a fake smile, pushing away the guilt and sorrow. "I hope you guys are doing okay."

Even if he smiled, the pain was still there of that day. He wondered if it was his fault. Wondered if there had been a way to just stop it, but he knew deep down inside it was futile.

_Take some time to secure  
A stream of water to occur  
But crying is a way to know  
Your tears are how you learn and grow  
So better off to let it flow  
Stains on cheeks will come to know_

He hadn't noticed when he began crying. The tears just kept falling and soon he was yelling, "Why!? WHY?!"

He smashed his fist against the bed, making an indent. "WHY?!" he cried out. "WHY?!" He fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably, now whispering, "Why did this happen?"

_Heartaches and hopes for healing  
Through the raining of your tears  
You'll learn the pain you're feeling  
(oooooooohhhh)_

He hadn't noticed when the door opened, he was too busy crying. Neither did he notice when a figure approached him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up, "Robin?"

Robin smiled down at him, "It's not your fault."

_Take some time to secure  
A stream of water to occur  
But crying is a way to know  
Your tears are how you learn and grow  
So better off to let it flow  
Stains on cheeks will come to know_

_Tears, tears, tears, tears, tears, tears, tears  
Tears, tears, tears, tears, tears, tears, tears_

"Yes it is," he said bitterly. "I caused all of this to happen."

Robin looked at his teammate, then sat down next to him. "Do you know how my parents died?"

He shook his head. Robin continued, "My parents were once known as the Flying Graysons. They were acrobats. It was at one of our shows that I was appearing in when they died. My father held onto my mother as they swung on the bar. Her arms reached out for me, but I remember seeing a panicked look on her face. I also remember seeing my face in her eyes, scared. It all happened so fast. The rope snapped and my parents fell to their deaths."

"Wasn't there a net?"

Robin shook his head, "Later we discovered the bars had been sabotaged, but I always blamed myself for their death. I always kept telling myself, 'If only I had done something…', but now I know it wasn't my fault." Robin looked at his friend with a soft smile.

_There may not be more than one of you  
Appearing to be by your side  
But if the ones you still love are here  
To fight against time_

"There's always a reason why something happened and what happened was probably meant to happen so that you can be here today, to be apart of this team."

"You really think so?" he looked at the ground. "I shouldn't have anymore tears though," he said sadly. "I should be over this by now."

Robin took in a deep breath then said, "My mother once said, 'The tears you cry shouldn't be a sign of sadness, they should be a sign of you growing up and accepting life.'"

His face softened and he smiled, "Thanks Robin."

Robin looked at him, a small, gentle smile on his face. He clapped a hand on his shoulder, "No problem." He got up and left.

He looked back at the picture and smiled, "I won't cry any more sad tears, mom and dad. From now on, I'll cry because I accept life."

_Take some time to secure  
A stream of water to occur  
But crying is a way to know  
Your tears are how you learn and grow  
So better off to let it flow  
Stains on cheeks will come to know_

_Tears, tears, tears, tears, tears, tears, tears  
Tears, tears, tears, tears, tears, tears, tears_

He shook his head and laughed, tears coming to his eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Like I said, it might be confusing. Also, I want to see if anyone can guess who the character is that I'm talking about.**

**Thanx for reading, hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Ciao,**

**Xaleria**


End file.
